duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mytherceria
Mytherceria---- Level 1 • Fey Sight A vampire with this power is in tune with faeries and things faerie. The vampire can see faerie regions (areas which are part of this world and Arcadia). They can also see through faerie glamour and see invisible faeries. The vampire can make out the faint outlines of spirits that are not on the physical plane, though this requires intense concentration.System: This power usually requires no special roll unless the character is trying to see a particular spirit, in which case she must roll Perception + Occult (difficult 9). Level 2 • Darkling Trickery The Kiasy'd can cause minor magical pranks. The vampire can create numerous spontaneous effects, and while none of them should be overtly harmful, they most certainly should be annoying to the victim. It is up to the player and Storyteller to come up with the pranks' effects.System: Using this power requires a Manipulation + Occult roll (difficult 7). The number of successes usually determines how long the trickery lasts. This varies based on what the trick is. Here are just a few possibilities: remove hair (the victim's hair falls out), banshee's wail (the vampire lets out a scream, deafening all nearby for an hour and causing fear in animals), blight crops (causes all plants within a 100-yard radius to wither away and die), falling stones (telekinetically causes small stones to fall), slip (causes one victim to slip on the floor unless he makes a Dexterity + Dodge roll with a difficult of 7), and foul simple machines (the vampire causes a simple machine to malfunction when the victim uses it). Level 3 • Goblinism The Kiasy'd has an innate understanding of earth and stone. The Kiasyd can instantly identify metals, rock formations and stones. Underground, the vampire has an intuitive direction sense.Through long and strenuous effort, the Kiasyd can also alter earth and stone. The vampire can use this power for many purposes, such as shaping tunnels, building supports for underground havens, and smoothing out surfaces into flat floors and walls. System: The knowledge and direction sense associated with this power do not require a roll, but shaping rock means the vampire must summon faerie goblins to aid him. The goblins will be inclined to help him, but not obligated. One goblin will appear per success on a Charisma + Leadership roll (difficult based on how far underground the vampire is -in a mine shaft would mean a difficult of 6, on the street would have a difficult of 8, and at the top of the Sears Tower would have a difficulty of 10, if the Storyteller permits it at all.). Level 4 • Faerie Warts The Kiasyd can protect designated areas with faerie glyphs, causing anyone who enters the area to become extremely disoriented. Kiasyd will occasionally put these glyphs on people who have offended them, causing the victim to be disoriented until the glyphs fade.System: The warder must roll Dexterity + Security (difficulty 7 for inanimate objects or the target's Willpower + 2). Success means the glyphs appear wherever the warder wants and can be seen with the unaided eye. Anyone entering the protected area finds all rolls involving Mental Attributes have their difficulties increased by one. They will also become lost unless they can make an Intelligence + Investigation roll (difficulty 8). The glyphs lasts for a length of time based on the number of successes rolled. 1 Success One Hour 2 Successes One Night 3 Successes One Week 4 Successes One Month 5 Successes One Year Level 5 • Riddle Phantastique As soon as someone hears the Riddle Phantastique, she can do nothing but try to solve it. The Riddle is so impenetrable that it can actually damage the fragile brains of those who think about it. Malkavians and other twisted degenerates, however, seem to have an easier time figuring it out.System: The riddler rolls Manipulation + Faerie Lore (difficult of the victim's Willpower). After a successful roll, the victim can do nothing but sit and ponder the riddle until she accumulates five times the riddler's successes. She rolls Wits + Faerie Lore (difficult 10 minus the number of Derangements the victim has). She makes this roll as soon as she is told the riddle and then once per hour until she has gathered enough successes. Every time the victim has more botches than successes, she takes one level of damage and loses that number of successes from the accumulated total. This damage cannot be healed until the riddle has been solved. The riddler can end this trance just by telling the victim the answer, but no one else can do so. Level 6 • Stone Travel The Kiasyd can travel into the earth by creating a small tunnel. The tunnels can be used by others, but they will not be very safe and they collapse easily. The vampire is able to travel underground with almost no chance of being captured.System: Tunneling requires physical contact with the ground as well as a Strength + Athletics roll (difficulty 6). The number of successes translates into the miles per hour at which the traveler can move. Also, the tunneler can cave in any part of the tunnel. Level 7 • Earth Sword The Kiasyd cause huge, strong spikes to shoot out of walls, ceilings and floors. These will be made of whatever material they shoot out of and can be especially dangerous to vampires in wooden houses.System: The attacker rolls Wits + Melee (difficult 6) and spends a point of Willpower while the target resists with a Wits + Dodge roll (also difficult 6). If the attacker rolls more successes, the target takes three damage dice for each success, though the damage can be soaked normally. If the target rolls more successes, then he is unscathed. Five successes are required to impale a specific location, like the heart. Level 8 • Basilisk's Touch The Kiasyd can turn victims to solid stone simply by touching them. The effects are permanent, and the only way to reverse the effect is through powerful Thaumaturgy or by another touch of the Kiasyd.System: This power takes effect as soon as the attacker succeeds in touching the victim and spending two points of Willpower. The victim resists with at least three successes on a Willpower roll (difficulty 8).